Ten Stories About Puppyshipping
by Kikyo Maaka
Summary: Just ten stories about Katsuya Jonouchi and Seto Kaiba, filled with much randomness and whatever else I could think of at the time.


A/N: Well, i had already done something similar to this for a book I know of. However, I haven't really written anything -- planned or freely -- in a while, and I really needed to do some extremely random writing, so I decided to do this again, but this time using Katsuya Jonouchi and Seto Kaiba as the pairing here. Hopefully I'll actually have a proper fanfic on here soon XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, as there'd likely be too much randomness in it if I did haha XD

* * *

DA Music Meme For Writers

Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

--

1. "Paranoid Freak" by The Trews

Everywhere he went he felt as though he was being followed by someone – someone that he wasn't exactly friends with. Maybe it was because of that note he had gotten from _him_ earlier. It had said something like, "I might be watching you when you don't know it." That was enough to give anyone a bit of a paranoid feeling, really. So it just seemed normal that he'd think that.

He was nearly at his front door when a car pulled up beside him. He didn't exactly wish to know why, but the back window was going down.

2. "Wild Drive" by Nagai Masato

It only took two seconds to figure out why there wasn't anyone speaking at that exact time.

3. "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana

"Jonouchi, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm better than you?"

"Yeah, I'm not even talking about whether or not you're good at dueling. Ever thought about fighting properly on your own?"

"Now why would I do that? Especially when I can just get someone else to do it for me." The brown-haired boy laughed at this.

"That's exactly what I'm taking about," Jonouchi said. He didn't know Seto's actual reason for why he didn't want to fight him though.

4. "Cheosnune" by Younha

It was one of those times that Seto didn't know what he should do. This was rare in his case, mainly because of what he was known for. But as he walked, a part of him thought that this wouldn't be a good idea at all.

5. "When I Was A Young Girl" by Feist

Sometimes it seemed like an illusion, considering how he'd just stand there with no care in the world. It didn't seem natural, especially on this day, where everyone seemed to be so depressed.

6. "Friends Forever" by Puffy AmiYumi

They had no similarities at all, and the first time they had met, they clearly hated each other. So it was surprising now to see the two together, talking as if they were the greatest of friends. Of course, they still did get into arguments from time to time.

7. "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace

"Wow, he's not here again?"

"No. It's weird, don't you think? The last time he wasn't here it was because he was with Hirutani and those guys."

Seto Kaiba couldn't help but overhear this conversation between Yugi and Anzu. He knew that Jonouchi wasn't likely to be absent from school, so he took a bit of an interest to figure why he wasn't there.

8. "Tobikata wa Wasureta Chiisana Tori" by Misia

Looking at the stars seemed to help Jonouchi forget about things from time to time. This happened to work for someone else too, despite the fact that he would only be forced out of his thinking by something like his phone ringing.

9. "Beverly Hills" by Weezer

Every time anyone saw Kaiba, it almost seemed as if he had a different girl with him. Of course, it made so much sense, as most girls seemed to go after guys with a lot of money. This was a huge downfall on Katsuya Jonouchi's part, as he seemed to have almost nothing to offer. He was also known as the one who always caused some sort of trouble, which was something else that girls didn't like about him. The weird part about this is that he kept on getting crazy love notes from someone who claimed to be his "secret admirer." He merely shrugged them off in the past, but for the past week he had gotten one every day, causing even Anzu to look into it. She didn't find out anything though, which wasn't surprising.

10. "Like Me" by Girlicious

"Look! It's him!" A group of girls shouted this as the guy known as Ryuji Otogi walked down the hall. Everyone in the area was staring at him in awe except for the only two guys there. One of them was actually glaring at him, which was something he wasn't used to.

"What? Are you jealous or something?" Ryuji asked.

"Jealous? Not in the least," the guy answered, sounding annoyed.

* * *

A/N: Well, I gotta say, I can see some of these turning out to be more than what they are now XD Of course, I'm not gonna write them if no one really wants them done haha so if you'd like to see one of these done, it's as simple as asking :) Of course, any type of review is accepted here XD


End file.
